


Bug Bites

by the13thCaretaker



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluffish, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the13thCaretaker/pseuds/the13thCaretaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Donna go on am adventure in the great outdoors of... somewhere. Nonetheless there are mosquitoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bug Bites

"Are you sure you don't want bug spray Spaceman?" Donna asked, spraying some along her arms.

"Naaah," the Doctor said, putting his glasses in his pocket. "They won't bother me much."

"Right, probably scared of your alien cooties from Mars," said Donna.

The Doctor snorted and rolled his eyes, heading for they door. "Anyway, allons-y~"

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

A few hours later the Doctor and Donna ran back inside the TARDIS, breathing heavily after legging it from an angry bear. Not to mention it was hot and sticky, humid weather out. Still they had nice time, picnic on a lake, hiking through the woods, maybe not Donna's ideal thing to be doing but the scenery was pretty. They must have gotten lost once or twice, though of course the Doctor never admitted it. They had gotten to the TARDIS pretty quickly after the bear though. But now they were back, and both in need of showers.

"Doctor," called Donna, as the Time Lord started down a corridor to one of the showers.

"Yeah?" he aasked, turning around.

"Don't forget to wash behind your ears," she teased in a motherly tone.

"Yes Muuuumm," laughed the Doctor, walking away again

~~~~~~~

Donna hung up her towel and stepped out of the bathroom when she had finished her shower. The cool water had felt nice on her skin. She also discovered gratefully that no bugs had decided to have a snack and take a nibble off her.

Freshened up, Donna entered the console room, expecting to find the Doctor there. To her surprise she didn't see him. That was odd, maybe he was in the library. 

She reached the library, but none of the lights were on, andthe Doctor didn't answer her when she called. Where had he run off to now? Then she heard it. Water running.

Was he still in the shower? Curiously, Donna went toa door in the corridor where she heard the noise coming from. It was most definitely a shower. That was odd, usually the Doctor was in an out in a jiffy, still singing when he bounded back into thr console room. What was taking him so long this time?

"Doctor?" Donna called, knocking on the door.

"Just a minute Donna! Nothing's wrong is there?" The Doctor's voice came through the door.

"No, no, just wondering where you were," she answered. 

"In here! Not to worry, out in a minute, " said the Doctor. Donna listened as the water shut off and stood back, waiting for him.

At least five minutes passed and he still hadn't come out. Donna heard cabinets opening and closing once or twice but hhe still didn't come out.

"Are you alright in there?" Donna asked.

"Of course!"the Doctor answered quickly. 

"What's taking you so long?" asked Donna, exasperated.

A few long seconds later, the door slowly opened to reveal the Doctor with a reluctant look. He was in his brown pinstriped trousers-did he even wash those? - and a loose navy blue t shirt. The short sleeves showed highly inflamed red bumbs all along his arms. he looked like a little kid who had decided to throw a stone at a wasps nest and immediately felt guilty and stupid when he came home. Except thankfully they were just mosquito bites. 

"I told you," said Donna, ffolding her arms, quite amused.

"You suggested," grumbled the Doctor in lame defense as he rubbed his forearm.

"Don't scratch it, you'll make it worse," Donna told him, ignoring the comment.

"But it itches like mad," responded the Doctor, stopping rubbing his arm, but using his foot to scratch the opposite leg, presumably where he had more bites.

"Well you have to have some sort of cream in here don't you?" said Donna.

"Already checked the cupboards in here," said the Doctor. 

"Come on, we'll try mine."

 

A minute or two later Donna was helping him rub itching cream on his arms and shoulders, even though he kept insisting he could do it by himself. But most children said that didn't they?

"Feel better now?" asled Donna as he finished putting it on his legs. To be honest he looked quite funny with his trousers rolled up to his knees.

"Yeah," the Doctor admitted, bobbing his head up and down.

"Good," smiled Donna, "Now come on, I need to finish those Harry Potter movies."

"Oooo you're oon number five aren't you? Order of the Phoenix? " the Doctor asked, all manic, excited energy again.

"If that's what the fifth one is called, yeah. Come on Martain boy.


End file.
